mamonakufandomcom-20200214-history
Act Fourteen
The fourteenth chapter of the Mamonaku Kaien! manga series was published in the 42nd volume of Dengeki Daioh G. Summary Ikejo is practicing with the Volleyball Club in the school gym. They eventually hear screams coming through the stage curtains in back, prompting Ikejo to investigate. Behind the curtain, the Drama Club watches as Mary is rehearsing a scene alongside Puu, who is narrating. Mary's character is a driver who gets distracted by the sight of a donut shop, and eventually ignores the traffic light. Puu then illuminates on the dangers of such carelessness, and how it is important to obey traffic signals at all cost. When the two of them discuss the merits of the script, Ikejo appears through the curtain and asks why they were yelling so loudly. Mary explains to her that on Sunday they were putting on a play for a nearby elementary school on traffic safety. A normal play without yelling or screaming would be boring for kids, prompting them to do something unique. Happy had provided an alternate script with a part for Ikejo, but they did not use it. Mary begs Ikejo to rehearse the new script with them, but she breaks free from Mary's grasp and goes back to volleyball practice. Now without someone to play a part for Happy's script, Dai-Chan volunteers to be Ikejo's replacement, arguing that her part requires her to wear a prop car around her waist. But Mary tries to convince Dai-Chan to keep playing the part, even though the lead part would have been Ikejo's. By telling Dai-Chan that the part of a car is essentially the "lead" in a play about traffic safety, Mary successfully tricks Dai-Chan into keeping the role. This back and forth between the cast members continue to distract the Volleyball Club members in the gym. Ikejo herself brings herself up to the gym's stage again to peek behind the curtain. As Ikejo peeks through the curtains, the rehearsal continues as Mary volunteers herself to play Ikejo's part, which is of a handsome individual walking with two pretty girls, played by Kanacchi and Happy, around her arms. With props handled by Tetsuko, a bird suddenly flies over them, and all three girls are suddenly transfixed by it. As they stare at the bird, the nearby stoplight turns red, and the three girls continue walking oblivious to it. Dai-Chan's car suddenly comes speeding towards them, but at that instant, the handsome individual carry the two girls out of the cars way, saving them. After seeing they are okay, the individual remarks that she is happy "such beautiful birds are okay." They continue walking, and the narrator concludes they all lived happily ever after. They finish their rehearsal, and Ikejo is seemingly dumbfounded at their performance and wonders how it could possibly be performed in front of elementary school students. As the cast complement each other on the play, they suddenly spot Ikejo through the curtain. They told Ikejo that they just rehearsed Happy's version of the play, and that Mary had to cover her part. Mary insists that the part was just right for Ikejo, and tries one more time to join them. Ikejo immediately closes the curtains and leaves them. She then suggests to the Volleyball Club members that they should practice all day on Sunday. Category:Manga Chapters